


the favorite

by secretfantasies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adolescent Sexuality, Age Difference, Age Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfantasies/pseuds/secretfantasies
Summary: In which Katara and Azula are forced to compete against each other for Fire Lord Ozai's favor.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Katara/Ozai, Azula/Ozai (Avatar), Katara/Ozai (Avatar)
Kudos: 22





	the favorite

**Author's Note:**

> this was not beta'd

The few remaining members remaining of the Southern Water Tribe had been lined up and presented in front of Fire Lord Ozai. Chief Hakoda had cut his hair in shame and presented his new king with his hand-carved knife made out of polar-moose bone in surrender and humility.

“My Lord, please accept my knife and the hair beads that marked me as Chieftain as this tribe,” Hakoda had said on his knees, bowing before him. 

The smirk on the Fire Lord’s face had unsettled Hakoda, who remained uneasy as he watched Ozai’s cruel eyes observe the rest of his tribe. He had no other choice but to surrender after The Fire Nation had captured Tui and La in the North and threatened to wipe their sacred spirits from existence if they did not comply. They had already lost so many good men fighting this fruitless war anyways. Perhaps it would be better like this.

“You can go ahead and stand. I have seen enough to accept your defeat.” Hakoda rose once again, his head still held in shame. He turned towards his side and pulled Katara and Sokka out of the small crowd of people. 

“My Lord, may I present to you my son and daughter. They are deeply sorry for my shame and the insolence I have shown towards your nation. I hope that you can find room in your heart to spare them and not punish them for my crimes.” 

His children bowed to him as well and Ozai quickly brushed off Sokka, waving him away and back into the crowd. His eyes lingered on Katara, however, studying her for a moment too long. 

“My dear, please stand. You appear to be the only girl left in your tribe. How remarkable is that?” He pulled her up from the ice and tilted her chin so that he could get a better look into her fearful blue eyes. “Such a pretty thing you are.” 

“T-thank you, Fire Lord.” His smirk only grew more sinister.

“And very polite too. Very well. I think we are done here. Hakoda, I will meet with you for dinner to go over the full terms of your surrender. Until then you are all free to go.” 

His entire tribe kneeled before Ozai but Hakoda didn’t miss the way that The Fire Lord’s eyes stayed trained on his daughter.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, him praying to The Spirit’s for The Fire Lord’s mercy as he watched a bunch of Fire Nation nobles survey his tribe and their land. He tried his best to comfort his people and his children, holding both of them in his arms as he awaited his fate. But Hakoda was not optimistic, not with what he had seen and heard about Ozai, his reputation for cruelty proceeding him.

The sky was already black when he was called to dinner with The Fire Lord, Ozai’s council making home in the Tribe’s communal hut. Fire Lord Ozai didn’t dignify to greet him until Hakoda had kneeled at his feet once again, begging for reptitance for his part in the war. 

“I have thought long and hard about what your Tribe’s punishment should be, and this is what I have decided,” Ozai began, the torch flames roaring just a bit brighter as he talked. “For your issurgance against my Nation, you and your people shall be stripped of all titles and will operate as a Fire Nation colony for now on. Understood?”

“Yes, Fire Lord.” Hakoda had expected that much, at least.

“I will be sending one of my most trusted men to watch over you all on the ice as well as a few others to start mining for any resources that we find of value. I am also sending you to The Boiling Rock to live out the rest of your days for your particular role in the war.” 

“Yes, Fire Lord.” Another thing that he had prepared himself for, spending his last few moments on the ice hugging his kids extra tight and letting them know how truly sorry he was and how much he loved them. Everything he had done was for them.

“But, I have decided to be generous. Your son, Sokka, will become a steward for Master Piandao, one of the most renowned swordsmen in the world. I have heard from others how bright he is and I believe he will be able to do great things for my nation. I will have him start there and then apprentice somewhere else to begin learning the ropes of technological advancement. He will have a good life and a high-ranking position in my government if he works hard enough.” 

“My Lord, that is… Thank you.” Hakoda bowed once more, relieved that his son will be taken care of and safe, that he will not be punished for his father’s actions.

“As for your daughter... I have one question to ask.”

“Yes, Fire Lord. Anything.” The grin on Ozai’s face sent chills running down Hakoda’s back.

“Is she a virgin?”

“My Lord! She is a child!” 

“That didn’t answer my question. Is she a virgin?”

“Yes, Fire Lord. She is.” Ozai licked his lips, satisfied with Hakoda’s answer. 

“Good. I will sure she finds a good husband in a few years time, but until then I plan to take her back to the palace with me and use her body as I please. It is the top honor that any Water Tribe Peasant could possibly hope for. You are dismissed, I will grant you your final goodbyes and then my men will board you onto our ship in handcuffs. Do not try to fight back as we have you surrounded and your people will suffer for it.” 

“But, My Lord… Katara, she’s…” 

“Are you dare questioning my judgement?” Lord Ozai was livid. The room went 20 degrees hotter, as if he were about to burn Hakoda alive. “I will have my way with her no matter what. One way gives her dignity and a quiet life in the future, the other will keep her my slave until she stops breathing. So thank me for my decision before I grab her and rape the bitch right in front of you!”

“Y-yes, my Lord. Thank you for your kindness. I hope she pleases you.” Hakoda’s stomach dropped, guilt seeping in for the life that his daughter was now condemned to. 

“Get out of my sight before I change my mind.” 

Hakoda bolted from the room, heading straight towards his hut and his kids. He gave Sokka one last hug goodbye and told him that he was proud of the man he had become. He held Katara extra tight, not wanting to let his little girl go. “Do your best to keep him happy, sweet one. It will keep you safe.” He had whispered into her hair, tears in his eyes.

“Dad, what do you mean? What is happening?”

Instead of answering, he just gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, letting himself be handcuffed and taken away before she could see him breakdown.

As soon as he was safely onto the ship, a guard came from behind and slit Hakoda’s throat. It was The Fire Lord’s orders.

~O~

Katara had tried her best to adjust to her new life in The Fire Nation. She was separated from her family and the only home she had ever known and was miserably lonely. But she was given new dresses made of fine Fire Nation silk and her own room and handmaiden and was allowed to eat all of the pomegranate that she wanted at breakfast.

It wasn’t all too bad.

Her mornings were taken up by formal classes in the palace that taught her proper calligraphy and geography, while her afternoons were spent following around The Fire Lord, fanning him when he was hot and bringing him cold drinks from the kitchen whenever he demanded them.

Katara secretly thought she was mainly there because he liked to watch her. In order to keep her cool in the unrelenting heat, her new dresses were cut in such a way that exposed her stomach and her legs. She often saw his eyes focused on her exposed skin, how he noticed each time her fabric rode up whenever she bent down, or whenever she wore a dress in a different cut; maybe this one exposed her shoulders, something new for him to stare at. 

He saw it all, and lavished her with attention and affection as if she were special.

The Fire Lord would have dinner with his family every night. His wife, Fire Lady Ursa, was quiet and subdued, barely ever eating anything on her plate. His brother Iroh was fat and jolly and significantly older. He would keep the conversation going by prattling on about teas and ancient proverbs that amused his nephew.

Prince Zuko was the heir to the throne, a couple of years older than Katara, but still sweet and curious. He was always kind to her in the few times that they spoke. The same could not be said for The Princess Azula.

Katara would stand behind The Fire Lord as instructed whenever they ate dinner, tending to his whims rather than the other servants that fretted about. Azula would always watch them with calculated eyes as her father’s hand would find its way to the small of Katara’s back or linger too long on her arm whenever she would refill his plate. It was clear to Katara that Azula did not like her, that the princess took her father’s attention towards Katara as a slight somehow. 

Katara didn’t understand why, but the hostility whenever they would pass each other in the halls had made her skin prickle uncomfortably. Perhaps Princess Azula was just like this with everyone though. Katara noticed how she treated Prince Zuko, how she treated her mother and her friends. The only person she was ever affectionate towards was The Fire Lord himself. And now Katara was a threat to that.

Sometimes she was unsure if she should back off and retreat further into the background to not offend Princess Azula, but Katara was not doing anything other than following her King’s orders. And she remembered the last words that her father had told her before they were separated, she would be a good girl for Lord Ozai. 

Dinners often divulged into Azula vying for her father’s affections, shooting a glare Katara’s way whenever he would praise her.

_ “Daddy, I was able to disarm the entire guard with my lightning trick during combat practice today.” _

_ “Such a prodigy you are, baby girl. I am so proud.” He shot a nasty look towards Zuko while Azula basked in his compliment. “I cannot wait for your failure of a brother to catch up.” _

_ “What did I do?!” _

Typically after dinner, Ozai took a shot of fire whiskey in his study. Katara was normally in his presence, sometimes Azula as well. Tonight it was just them. As she stood in the corner she could feel his heated gaze on her skin, watching her as if he could see right through her. Katara did not understand what it was about her that had fascinated him so much. 

She blushed under his gaze and The Fire Lord had smirked at her as if he were a lion-panther about to pounce on his prey. “Come here, little one.” He commanded, patting his lap and Katara swallowed down her nerves before obeying. 

His breath reeked of alcohol and his skin of smoke; his large hands finding a home on her bare stomach, his thumb rubbing small circles on her skin. “Such a pretty thing you are, dear.” His hands slid up to her top and she gasped at his touch as he found her nipples through the fabric. “Tell me child, have you had your moon’s blood yet?”

“No, Fire Lord. Not yet, but my handmaiden suspects it will be soon.” She could feel the burn of his hands through the fabric of her dress, it felt dizzying.

Lord Ozai hummed and then brushed her long hair off of her shoulder, finding the clasp of her dress and undoing it in one easy motion. Katara’s arms instantly flew to her chest, embarrassed, but he quickly pinned her arms down in restraint.

“I don’t think so, dear. You want to please me, correct?”

“Yes, Fire Lord.”

“Good. Stay still.” His hands brushed over her newly developing breasts, flicking his thumb over her sensitive nipples. His hands were hot and rough on her little body, his eyes blackening like coals. “So cute.” 

He dipped his hands lower, sliding her bottoms up towards her stomach, his thumb toying with her wrappings. “I am going to have a very special task for you soon, little one. Your sweet body is going to please me so much.”

Katara whimpered when he repositioned her so that her backside brushed against a bulge in his lap, Ozai letting out a soft groan at the contact. “See my dear, you’re already making me so happy. Stand up for a second.”

She did as commanded, flushing from head-to-toe As Ozai slid her dress and wrappings off completely, drinking in the sight of her naked body. He unzipped his own pants, gripping his cock in his hands before grabbing one of hers, guiding her to his erection. 

“Go on, little one. Please me.” Ozai’s large hand covered her own, showing her tiny hands how to grip his dick and stroke it the way that he liked. She was hesitant, tentative as she tugged experimentally, fascinated by the hard length of him. Katara thought she might melt under his heated gaze. 

He began to come undone under her curious palming, letting out moans of pleasure as she continued to stroke him, her small fingers not able to completely cover his length. “Come on girl, I’m close,” he said after a moment, smoke flaring from his nostrils. 

Katara stilled, unsure of what he meant or of what he wanted her to do. 

“Come. On.” He was frustrated with her now, impatience in his voice. 

“I…” Her innocent eyes met his, cheeks stained pink and pretty.

Lord Ozai harshly batted her hands away from him, replacing them with his own as he began to stroke himself hard and fast, eyes not leaving her naked body. 

“Fire Lord?” she asked, unsure.

Lord Ozai groaned and soon her chest was coated in his hot, gooey liquid, some of it shooting up onto her face. She did not speak, confused by the fluttering in her belly at the way he was looking at her.

When he spoke again, after he had composed himself, his voice was hard and clipped. “That wasn’t good enough, my dear. Tomorrow night you shall join me and my daughter Azula in my chambers. It is time you learn how to use that pretty little body of yours.” 

Katara quickly redressed under his gaze and retreated back to her own rooms. She cried into her pillow that night, upset with disappointing him, and even more bewildered by the thrill he had sent through her body when she was naked before him. 


End file.
